


Ice Cream On a Rainy Day

by notacreativename



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cheating, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notacreativename/pseuds/notacreativename
Summary: Yang and Neo are in charge of putting the hurdles away as it starts raining
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Neopolitan/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 23





	Ice Cream On a Rainy Day

“Come on Neo the faster we finish the faster we can go home!” Yang yelled at the short girl who was taking her sweet time walking to the shed where all the PE equipment was kept. Yang ran to help her carry the rest of the hurdles when suddenly it started to rain. They both ran into the shed for cover. Yang set the hurdles down and so did Neo. Yang looked at the heavy rain and sighed. “well looks like we’re gonna be stuck here a while...” Yang looked around and saw all the gym mattresses stacked. With no other choice Yang sat down, “Neo come sit down.” Neo sat next to Yang, trying to break the awkwardness Yang spoke up. “Hopefully we don’t catch a cold...” Neo just looked ahead staring at the door. Yang knew Neo was mute but also knew she could communicate in sign language. “ok don’t answer then.” 

Suddenly Neo took off her sweater vest which made her bra see through due to her wearing a white button up. “Neo, I can see your bra.” Yang stared a bit, noticing how big the small girl actually was. Looking away when Neo noticed her staring and smirked a bit. 

After what felt like hours Neo made her move on Yang. The popular athletic blonde who she had admired ever since they first met. She moved herself on top of the blonde and feeling every part of Yang. Yang sat still, in shock at Neo’s actions snapping out of it as Neo touched her bulge that had formed. “Neo!” Yang shouted as she flipped the small girl on her back and hovered over her. “I’m sorry, I have a girlfriend...” Neo rolled her eyes and signed ‘Aren’t you and Blake on a break?’ Yang nodded sadly, Neo put a hand on Yang’s right cheek to make her face her. ‘This is just a fuck, it doesn’t mean anything.’ Neo signed and unbuttoned her shirt and unclipped her bra. ‘what do you say?’ Neo smiled knowing what’s about to happen. “Just a fuck...” Yang mumbled as she undid her belt freeing her length. Neo gasped feeling the heat from it. Yang removed Neo’s skirt and panties. “I’ve never heard anything from you Neo....” Yang whispered to Neo as she squirmed. Yang felt just how wet Neo was and smirked. 

Losing all control and eyes filled with lust she aligned herself to Neo’s entrance. “Neo... let me hear you.” Yang said before she slammed herself into Neo. Neo moaned as Yang thrusted into her, this is what she had wanted to be taken by the golden beauty. As Yang sped up, chuckling at the retort. The dual invasion of pleasure caused Neo to moan so loud that Yang panicked and clamped her mouth down over Neo. Neo wrapped her arms and legs around Yang as she tore into her. Neo felt Yang slow down a bit, and also felt teeth tear into her shoulder as Yang cummed. "Neo let go, the rain seems to have stopped." Neo pulls Yang down for another kiss before finally letting go of the blonde. 

Yang and Neo walked together to the school entrance, and saw a familiar cat faunus waiting at the gate. “Hi Yang, Neo?” Blake said, a bit confused because she’s never seen Yang hang out with Neo before. “Hey Blake, what are you doing here? It’s cold and it looks like it’s gonna rain again pretty soon.” Yang asked. “I waited for you, I want to talk if that’s okay?” Yang saw her ear drops and looked down at Neo. “I’ll see you later Neo.” The blonde said waving at Neo who waved back. As Yang turned around to walk with Blake, who took Yang’s hand and intertwined their fingers. Neo smirked knowing Blake will never find out what exactly Yang and herself were doing on that rainy day.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write smut, but I'm learning ;)


End file.
